Gus G of FIREWIND Interview 9.13.2002
Gus G Interview by Rock On Line 9.13.02 1 - How old were you when you first picked up a guitar? Who or what inspired you to start playing? Gus G: I started playing when I was 10. I was inspired to pick up the guitar after I heard Peter Frampton and Al Di Meola. 2 - In few words, tell us about the beginning of the band... Gus G: I started the whole idea in 1998. I recorded some demos and sent them to labels. My demos got the interest of David Chastain and Leviathan Records. They asked me to submit more material and a couple of years later, I got my contract with Leviathan. David Chastain helped me to get the rest of the members, with the exception of Konstantine, who I brought in. 3 - About the Firewind debut album, how was the composition and recording process? Gus G: I was just making my demos and was sending them to David Chastain. Sometimes he would help me out with suggestions And ideas and that's how we basically worked on the music. After we finished with the music writing and arranging, Stephen Came in with the lyrics and vocal lines and David T. produced and supervised the whole recording process. 4 - Are you the only one who write in the band? Gus G: Yes. 5 - How did you get David T. Chastain as a producer and what has he contributed to Firewind? Gus G: Like I said, my demos caught his interest and he told me straight up that he wanted to produce my music. It was thru David that I met Stephen and Brian Harris. He has also helped me a lot with the whole direction of the project and has been behind this, since day 1. 6 - Firewind is a 50% Greek and 50% American band. Do you think that it influences your music? Gus G: I don't know. Maybe I have a certain way of playing my melodies, because of my Greek blood haha!! 7 - How does it work that you live in Sweden and the rest of the band lives in the USA? Gus G: I make all music and arrangements and then I send everything to Leviathan Records. They pretty much take over from there. And that's great cause I trust them that they will do a great job and not mess up everything. 8 - Do you consider Firewind as a permanent band with permanent members or more like Gus G.'s solo project? Gus G: I consider FIREWIND my creation. I don't know if the line up will change, but the FIREWIND idea will keep on going for Many years to come!!! 9 - Which are your future plans with Firewind, Dream Evil and Mystic Prophecy? Gus G: I would like to go on a European and Japan tour with FIREWIND and then start working on the second album. Dream Evil Is already at the preproduction stages of the next release. We will also tour Japan in October. Mystic Prophecy will release The second album in the beginning of 2003. It's already mixed and waiting to be released. The new MP album's called "Blood Omen". 10 - How can you manage to be in 3 bands at the same time? Does it mean any problems for you? Gus G: So far, it has been a lot of fun!!! There are no problems. 11 - Thanks so much for your time, please add anything we missed in the interview. Gus G: Thanx a lot for the interview. Take care and stay METAL!!! Gus G. Category:Interview Category:Gus G